The Truth Comes Out
by AimeeFlare16
Summary: TONY GIBBS SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Takes place just after season 9. Tony blurts out his feelings for Gibbs one night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first NCIS fanfiction. It takes place just after the season finale of season 9. We're just going to pretend that season 10 never happens. Thanks to Kesterpan for her help! TONY/GIBBS SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Well, here goes…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS… that just wouldn't end well… I don't think I could write the whole show as well as CBS has…**

Chapter 1

One week after the explosion, Tony knocked on his boss's door. He had been avoiding seeing the older agent out of fear for what he may say. Tony was worried that the next time they met, Gibbs would tell him that he was done being blown up, that he couldn't do it anymore. More than that, Tony was scared that this time, it would be final. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle losing Gibbs, his boss, the man he loved, forever. But he had realized that he had to face Gibbs sooner or later, whether it be at work (which was still ruined) or at one of their houses. So one week later, here he was, standing on Gibbs' doorstep.

A minute passed, and the door wasn't answered. Tony tried the handle and found it unlocked, just like always. He stepped through the doorway.

"Boss?" he called, coming down the stairs into the basement. He glanced around, taking in the mostly finished boat. At the sound of Tony's voice, Gibbs stood up from where he had been crouched behind it. Tony was halfway across the room before he realized what he was doing.

Gibbs remained where he was for a moment more before walking over to his desk. He poured two glasses of bourbon and held one out to Tony. He took it, grateful for the distraction.

"What brings you here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking at Tony.

"I… I don't want you to quit again," Tony blurted out before he could stop himself.

Gibbs watched his senior field agent thoughtfully for a few moments, long enough to make Tony regret what he had said. Then he spoke. "I'm not retiring anytime soon," he said, amused.

Tony let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Gibbs chuckled. "What, you don't want to lead the team?" he asked.

Tony blushed, then took a gulp of bourbon to hide it. The warm liquid slid down his throat as he thought of how to reply. "I don't want to lead the team without you," he murmured.

Was it just Tony's imagination, or had something flickered across the older man's face? He couldn't be sure, because as soon as he had noticed it, it was gone again.

"I mean..." Tony started, but Gibbs cut him off.

"I know, Tony," he said. His blue eyes, those eyes that had always melted Tony's heart, softened. "I'm not retiring now, or tomorrow, or next week, or this year. You're stuck with me," Gibbs said.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "Good," he said.

Gibbs smiled.

Tony finally lost it. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before he could stop himself, Tony leaned forward and gently brushed his lips across Gibbs'. Then he realized what he was doing and hastily pulled away.

"I... I have to go," Tony muttered, standing straight up. The stool fell over beside him, and his glass of bourbon crashed to the floor, where it shattered. Amber liquid splashed over both of their shoes as Tony turned and dashed out of the room. He took a wrong turn at the top of the stairs and had to backtrack.

"Tony, wait!" Gibbs called from the basement. Tony didn't listen, just kept running.

He was picturing the look of disgust that must have crossed his boss's face. The way those gorgeous blue eyes would sneer at him the next time they saw each other. He couldn't stand the thought. When he heard Gibbs giving chase, he put on an extra burst of speed.

Gibbs caught up just as Tony reached to turn the doorknob. He grabbed the younger man's arm and spun him around so that they were facing each other.

Tony began babbling. "I'm sorry, boss. I'll control it. I shouldn't have told you that, I..."

Gibbs cut him off. "Tony, I -"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" cried Tony, wrenching his arm out of the other man's grip. "I'll have Vance move me to another team. I'll have him move me to another branch! Heck, I'll even go back to the Baltimore PD. Just, please. I'm sorry. I never said that. I know you hate it, I know you're disgusted…"

"Disgusted?"

"Ok, so worse than that... I know you probably hate me now. Well from now on you won't have to see me if you don't want me to. I'll resign tomorrow, I'll..."

"STOP!" roared Gibbs.

"Boss..." Tony continued.

Gibbs did the one thing he knew would work. He put one hand on the back of Tony's neck and pulled him closer. Then he planted his lips firmly on his senior field agent's lips. At first, Tony tried to pull away. But after a moment, he let the kiss deepen, moving his mouth in time with Gibbs. Gibbs pushed Tony up against the wall and began running his fingers through his hair.

When they broke apart, Tony was shocked to see tears in the older man's eyes. Feeling rather bold, he gently brushed one away with his thumb. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? Tony, don't you ever talk about resigning again," Gibbs murmured.

"But boss..."

Gibbs rested his forehead on Tony's. "No, Tony. I don't want you to resign."

"But... Why?"

"Because," said Gibbs, taking a deep breath. He was about to reveal his best-kept secret. It was one he had been keeping since that day, eleven years ago. That day when he ran into a rather smart-ass, brown-haired Baltimore PD officer. "Because, Anthony DiNozzo Junior, I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, so this story's only gonna be three chapters (this is the last). Now, before you kill me, readers, I am writing a sequel. It will be posted some time soon. Thank you all for your support! Thanks to Gloworm41, summersquares, GeneaLady, DS2010, kbor, and Gabby Bensaro NCIS-SVU-Fan for their reviews, and to all of you who have followed and favorited. A special thanks to Kesterpan for helping me!**

Chapter 3

Tony's head was spinning. He couldn't understand it. How could his boss love him? Yes, they has been working together longer than anyone else in the MCRT, but still. "Me?" he squeaked.

Gibbs nodded. "You. Tony, I've loved you since that very first day. I thought you were beautiful. I never thought you'd go for me, however. You were so... straight. God's gift to women. Working with you was almost torturous. I got to see you ever day, got to watch you sit there and flirt with every woman that came within five feet."

Tony laughed. "You actually fell for that? Wow, I must be a better actor than I thought. It took me a while to realize that I loved you, sure, but after we had been working together for a year, the dating and flirting became an act. About the time Kate came along, I'd say."

"But... Wendy..."

"Her? Sure, I loved her. Not as much as you. I figured that if I went along with it long enough, I would no longer love you. But it didn't work. She could tell I had feelings for someone else, even before I knew myself. That's why she broke off the engagement. Jeth, I've never really loved anyone but you," Tony murmured, pulling Gibbs closer. The other man smiled slightly at the shortening of his name.

"What is everyone else going to say?" Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed. He had forgotten about the others. "We could hide it," he said.

Gibbs nodded. "That's what we'll have to do, for a while. We can ease them into it slowly. I'm just afraid of how they'll react."

Tony smirked. "Me dating a man. Who would have thought?" The smirk turned into a chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh when he saw Gibbs' attempt at faking a hurt expression. The older man joined in after a moment, and they ended up sitting on the floor, smiling foolishly at each other. Finally, Tony leaned in and brushed his lips softly across Gibbs'.

Gibbs pulled him in close with a hand on the back of his neck. One of Tony's hands found its way to the short hair on the back of the other man's head. He began stroking it, loving the feeling. The other reached down to grab the bulge in his pants.

Gibbs pulled away. "Oh no you don't. We're taking this slow," he said, teasing. "I don't want to be one of your flings," he added sadly.

Tony shook his head. "No. Never." He brushed his lips against Gibbs' once more before getting up and going downstairs.

And so their relationship began.

**A/N: Watch for my sequel story (the title's still undecided, maybe something about truth?)!**


End file.
